<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfection in Love by Bremol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079058">Perfection in Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremol/pseuds/Bremol'>Bremol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mary Poppins (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:28:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremol/pseuds/Bremol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bert, Mary, a painting, and a bit of rain...what could go wrong...or right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bert &amp; Mary Poppins, Bert/Mary Poppins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written several years ago and posted on an LJ community.  Oddly for me, the first chapter is a bit short, but the others make up for it I suppose...ha.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bert was once again depressed. Why must she always have to leave? It wasn’t fair that they always had to be separated, except for those rare occasions when he would get caught up in the wind. He never knew when it would happen, sometimes it would be years, but he never minded because he knew the wind would carry him to his Mary. In the years they were kept from each other, the only thing that kept them sane was being able to send messages on the wind. The same wind that always took her from him…the same wind that always brought her back.</p>
<p>Staring up at the clouds, he wondered just what it would take to make this all just go away. They’d been told there was one thing that would change how things were. One thing would end this endless separation. But neither of them had ever been able to figure out what that <em>thing</em> was. They’d tried over the years to come up with some sort of solution, but nothing they did, ever worked. Not wishing on a star. Not throwing pennies in a wishing well. Nothing. He’d often wondered if he shouldn’t just go back to his other life. The life he’d left so many years ago…the life he’d left behind when he’d met Mary.</p>
<p>Mary watched Bert from her perch on a fluffy cloud high above. She knew her leaving again was hurting him, and it was her pleading for just a few more hours with him that had her floating here. She’d been granted her request, so why was she still sitting on this cloud? What was she afraid of? She wanted these last final hours with him to hold him and be held by him. She wanted him to know that she still wished for the same things as she had when they were younger. It had been too long this time. Too many years since the last time she had been with him. It seemed as though their time apart grew longer with each separation. Would it one day grow so long that they would never see one another again? Her heart trembled at the thought.</p>
<p><em>If only we could learn what to do to change our circumstances</em>, she thought and wished for the ten thousandth time. But it seemed that their lives would always just be her leaving him behind, heart broken and sad, with the occasional need for his assistance the only thing to bring them together again.</p>
<p>“Your time’s ticking away, and what are you doing? Sitting here on this bit of fluff day dreaming.” The parrot blinked at her.</p>
<p>“Do shut up,” she groused. “I don’t know what to do.”</p>
<p>“You, Mary Poppins, don’t know what to do?” the parrot squawked. “You’ve known what to do for years, but never do it.”</p>
<p>Mary frowned at the dreadful bird. “I do wonder why I keep you about.”</p>
<p>“No one else to argue with.” It answered then blinked at her.</p>
<p>She shook her head. “And just what did you mean? I know what to do.”</p>
<p>“You do. But you’ve convinced yourself that practically perfect people don’t do that sort of thing.”</p>
<p>“I have no idea what you are squawking about.” She clasped it’s beak. “Enough.”</p>
<p>“You’re a fraud, that’s what you are, Mary Poppins.” It managed to get out before turning back to the inanimate handle of her umbrella.</p>
<p>Bert blinked and studied the clouds a bit closer. He had to be imagining things. Mary was gone. But he knew he had heard her voice. “Mary?”</p>
<p>Mary smiled at the hopefulness in Bert’s voice as he called up to her. “I’m here, Bert,” she whispered, knowing that he would hear. Opening her umbrella and picking up her bag, she floated down to stand in front of him.</p>
<p>“It is you.” Bert smiled. “I thought you were gone.” His fingers caressed her soft cheek.</p>
<p>Mary smiled as she leaned into his touch. “I was, but I came back. They granted me a few more hours with you.”</p>
<p>“Just with me?” he asked, a bit astounded they would be given this gift.</p>
<p>“Yes,” she answered softly, a smile playing on her lips at the look on his face.</p>
<p>“Oh Mary,” he whispered, his arms aching to pull her to him, but knowing he couldn’t…at least not here. “Mary, can we…”</p>
<p>“Shh. Yes. It’s the only place.” She smiled before taking his hand as they made their way to the park. Waiting for him to draw the small cottage, she glared at the parrot handle when it started to squawk.</p>
<p>“Not one word,” she hissed.</p>
<p>Bert laughed, “Being cheeky again.”</p>
<p>Mary looked at him with a half glare, half twinkle in her eye. “Yes. It is always cheeky.”</p>
<p>“Why do you keep it about then?” Bert asked, but he already knew the answer to that. “Here we go.” He stood up and held out his hand.</p>
<p>“Ready?” Mary grasped his hand.</p>
<p>“Very,” was his simple reply before they disappeared into the drawing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mary looked about the cottage and sighed. It was just as cozy as it always was. How did Bert always manage to draw it the same each time? The fire was always bright and cheery, the cupboards stocked with their favorite foods, and always there was one thing missing…a bed.</p>
<p>“Bert?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Mary?”</p>
<p>She bit her lip, wondering if she should go ahead with her question. Losing her nerve, she smiled sweetly. “How do you manage to always make it the same?”</p>
<p>Bert smiled at the raven haired beauty standing so primly in front of the fire. “Memory, Mary. It’s always in my memory because it’s the only time…” he paused and stared into her brilliant blue eyes. “It’s the only time I don’t have to share you with anyone else.”</p>
<p>“Oh Bert,” she whispered as she hugged him. “I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>“I know I shouldn’t complain because you’re ‘elpin’ people, but…” his voice trailed off as he held her a bit tighter.</p>
<p>“You slipped back to the cockney,” she tenderly teased him.</p>
<p>“I’ve used it for so long, it happens.” He pulled back and stared down at her. Becoming lost in her eyes, he felt his heart begin to race, his hands grow clammy.   Before he realized what he was doing, his head began to lower, his lips drawn to her ruby red ones…so supple and inviting.</p>
<p>Mary watched in breathless fascination as Bert’s lips neared hers. Her heart raced in her chest the closer he got until her eyes closed and she tilted her head to meet his kiss. Just as his lips touched hers, she heard the sound of rain on the roof.</p>
<p>Bert pulled away. “It’s raining, Mary. We must go.”</p>
<p>Mary blinked away the haze and hurried to gather her things. Rushing from the cottage, she watched as the drawing began to disappear around them. “Bert! We have to hurry.” They had to go back to the place where they had entered the drawing.</p>
<p>Bert stopped. They were too late. The place they had entered, the place that was their only escape, had already been washed away by the rain. They were trapped in his drawing. “We’re trapped, Mary.”</p>
<p>Mary stood stunned as the rained poured down on them, continuing to wash away the drawing around them. “What are we going to do? What will happen to us?” she asked, shivering in sudden fear as she clung to Bert.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, Mary. But we must go back to the cottage.” He picked up her bag and together they ran back to the tiny cottage.</p>
<p>“Bert.” Mary whispered through chattering teeth as she stood in front of the fire. “What is going to happen to us? The rain is washing away your drawing and we’re stuck in it.”</p>
<p>“I…” Bert shrugged. He had no idea what to do. “Maybe the rain will stop before it washes us away.”</p>
<p>Mary shivered. “I hope so.”</p>
<p>“You have to get out of those wet clothes.” Bert rummaged through her bag. “Thank goodness for this bottomless bag of yours,” he murmured when he pulled out a dry gown and robe.</p>
<p>Mary smiled. “What about you, Bert? You can’t stay in your wet things.”</p>
<p>“Remember, I have clothes here.”</p>
<p>She nodded. “Oh yes,” she said, then chuckled. “I just hope your things are dry before we…” her chuckle died as she turned to stare into the fire. “I don’t want it to end this way.”</p>
<p>“It won’t.” Bert tried to be reassuring, but his words sounded hollow even to him. Going to her, he pulled her into his arms. “I’m sorry, Mary.”</p>
<p>“It isn’t your fault,” she whispered as she rested her head against his shoulder.</p>
<p>“It is. If I hadn’t…” he shook his head. “Get out of your wet clothes.” He let her go and turned to go and change his own wet clothes.</p>
<p>Mary felt tears trickling down her cheeks. She’d never been afraid before, nor had she let herself feel, but now she felt an odd mix of fear and love. Stripping off her wet things, she quickly slipped into her gown and robe then placed her things about the room to let them dry.</p>
<p>Bert frowned when his foot got stuck in the leg of his pants, all he could think about was Mary. He had always loved her, and knew that if this was the end for them, he wanted her to know it. They’d never let feelings enter into their lives. They had always just been the best of friends. But it was more than that…at least for him…and now it was time to admit it. He bit his lip as he pulled on his shirt and buttoned it. What if his admission changed things between them and he lost Mary? He couldn’t bear the thought of losing the woman that his life had been connected to for the last twenty years.</p>
<p>From the moment he had met her when they were mere teenagers, his life had been changed. No other girls had truly turned his head after that, even though he had dated a few trying to get the oft disappearing beauty out of his mind. It had been no use. The ebony of her hair, the brilliant blue of her eyes, the scent that he couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was…the rosy cheeks, and ruby lips…they were burned into him like a brand and no matter what he did, he couldn’t rid himself of the image of the woman that possessed them. She now possessed him.</p>
<p>Sighing, he rubbed a towel over his hair to dry it a little to keep it from dripping onto his face. Putting the towel down, he made his way back out into the main room of the cottage and stopped short at the sight that greeted him.</p>
<p>Mary sat, her long hair pulled over her shoulder as she tried to brush out the tangles the curls had gotten into in the messy way she had taken her wet tresses down. Tears still streaked her cheeks as she stared into the fire and wondered what was to become of them. She knew that it was drawing close to the end of the few hours she had been given, and she knew that once that time had passed, she would be punished. A shudder shook her slender frame as one horrible thought flooded her mind about what her punishment would be. A life without ever seeing Bert again. That would be her punishment, for no other thing meant so much to her as her beloved friend.</p>
<p>Bert couldn’t stand to see her so sad and moved to sit behind her. Gently stilling her hand, he took the brush from her. “Here, let me do that.” He pulled her hair back over her shoulder and slowly began to pull the brush through the silken tresses.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” she told him, her voice quiet as she turned her face from him so he couldn’t see her tears.</p>
<p>“I’ve never seen you cry before, Mary,” he said softly. “What is it?”</p>
<p>“I’ll be punished for not leaving when my hours are up.”</p>
<p>“Surely it won’t be severe.”</p>
<p>“They…” she stopped on a sob. “I’ll not be able to see you again.”</p>
<p>Bert felt his heart slam against his chest. “For how long?” he asked, his hand still carefully brushing out her hair.</p>
<p>“Forever,” came her soft reply.</p>
<p>His hand stilled as the reality of what she’d said sunk in. “No,” he breathed and turned her to him. “They can’t do that.”</p>
<p>“They can.” She nodded, not meeting his eyes.</p>
<p>“I can’t lose you, Mary.” Bert breathed as he titled her face up.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to lose you, either, Bert,” she cried as he pulled her into his arms. She’d never cried this much in the whole of her life, but something strange was happening to her here in this tiny cottage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bert was confused. How had the cottage not been washed away? It was still raining, but their little cottage was still there, warm and inviting. While the grassy hill that used to be the front of the drawing was gone, everything behind the cottage was still there. Maybe that was it. Maybe the cottage hadn’t been washed away because it hadn’t been showing in the drawing.</p>
<p>“I just don’t know,” he groused as he wondered back into the cottage, shaking off the rain and hanging up his hat and jacket.</p>
<p>Mary stirred from her place by the fire. “Well?” she asked.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t make sense, Mary. Everything over the hill is gone, but the cottage is still intact and everything behind.” He shrugged. “I just don’t know.”</p>
<p>Mary frowned. “Maybe it’s because the rain only washes away what can be seen from the sidewalk…” she suggested.</p>
<p>“Could be, Mary.” Bert agreed then stared out the window. “Are you hungry?”</p>
<p>“Mmm hmm,” she murmured as she stood beside him. She was more than just hungry…she was tired…but where were they going to sleep?</p>
<p>“I’ll fix something.” Bert turned from the window and made his way to the small kitchen area, wondering what they were going to do about a place to sleep.  Remembering the sofa and chair, he decided that Mary could sleep on the sofa and he would take the chair. It wouldn’t be comfortable for either of them, but it would be better than staying up all night or sleeping on the floor.</p>
<p>Moving about the kitchen, he pondered the tension that surrounded them. Was it because they were going to have to spend the night together, something they had never done before? Or was it because neither of them knew just what was going to happen to them? Maybe it was a combination of both. He knew Mary was upset over the punishment she was sure to receive. He was afraid of what that might mean for him. If she didn’t return in her allotted hours, would they pull her from the drawing and leave him to live out his days stuck in another world?</p>
<p>“Bert?” Mary called from the other room. “Is everything alright?”</p>
<p>“It’s fine. I was just deciding what to fix.”</p>
<p>“Can I help?” Mary asked.</p>
<p>She was standing in the doorway now, her eyes a bit puffy from crying, but she was still the most beautiful woman Bert had ever seen.</p>
<p>Bert smiled at her. “Yes. You can set the table and pour our drinks.”</p>
<p>Mary nodded. “How long do you think we can survive here, Bert?”</p>
<p>“The cupboards are fully stocked, though why, I have no clue.” He shrugged. “I don’t understand what’s going on, but at least it seems that we’re not going to be washed away with the rest of the drawing.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad,” she whispered.</p>
<p>“Mary?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Bert?”</p>
<p>“How many hours did they give you?”</p>
<p>“Until midnight.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>“I won’t let them hurt you, Bert. If they pull me from the drawing when the time is up, I’ll make them send you home. I don’t know how, but I won’t let them punish you, too.”</p>
<p>“Shh. It’s alright, Mary. Maybe we’ll figure out a way to get home before time runs out.”</p>
<p>But they both knew that would not be the case.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bert, let me sleep in the chair. I’m smaller than you,” she protested.</p>
<p>“No, Mary. I don’t plan to sleep much, anyway. I’m going to keep an eye on the fire off and on so the chair will be just fine.” He held up his hand and shook his head. “Not another word.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” she acquiesced. Turning to the sofa, she pulled the throw from the back and rearranged the pillows. Seeing that Bert was tending to the fire, she quickly slipped off her robe, laid down, and fixed the throw over herself. Watching Bert’s movements, she found herself wondering what it would be like to feel his strong hands on her skin, to feel his body next to hers. Shaking her head, she scolded herself for having such thoughts as it wasn’t proper for a lady to think such things. Closing her eyes, she sighed. It was late, and she was so tired, but in the back of her mind she kept thinking about what might happen come midnight.</p>
<p>Bert sat down and watched Mary as she tried to sleep. The only light in the room was from the fire, and it made her skin glow in a way that enhanced the near perfection of her beauty. He wondered how she would feel pressed against him, how her skin would feel under his hands, how her soft lips would feel as he took them in a passionate kiss. Shaking his head, he squirmed in the chair to gather his wits about him. He had to keep himself under control. But then the thought that they might not see each other again for the rest of their lives made it’s way back into his trouble mind, and he knew he would tell her the truth.</p>
<p>Yawning, he decided to try and get a little sleep. Mentally setting his mind to wake him in a couple of hours, he took one last look at Mary before closing his eyes. Images filled his mind of them together. His arms holding her, his lips kissing hers, his hands caressing the softness of her skin. His words of love filling the air as he stared into her blue eyes…as he finally told her the truth.</p>
<p>Mary’s head tossed as she fought the dreams that plagued her. They had been such sweet dreams. Dreams of being held in Bert’s arms as she told him that she loved him, had always loved him. Dreams of his smile as he tenderly caressed her tears from her face and whispered his love. But those dreams had become as distorted as the drawing they were stuck in as she was pulled from his embrace, her punishment for not obeying orders.</p>
<p>“No. Please! You can’t do that to him!” she cried out in her sleep, startling Bert and causing him to fall to the floor from his precarious position on the chair.</p>
<p>Bert blinked his eyes rapidly trying to clear the fog from his brain. Hearing Mary cry out again, his mind quickly cleared and he moved to her side. Brushing the hair from her face, he tenderly called her name. “Mary,” his voice was soothing and broke through her tortured dreams.</p>
<p>Mary’s eyes opened and she sat up into Bert’s arms. “Oh Bert.” Her body trembled.</p>
<p>“Shh. It’s over now. It was just a dream. I’m safe.”</p>
<p>“They were going to leave you here,” she whimpered. “I won’t let them, Bert,” she vowed as she finally relaxed against him.</p>
<p>“It won’t come to that, Mary.” In the clarity of the dark night, and the fright of her dream, he had learned what the <em>thing</em> was that would change their lives. His dreams had been the answer all along.</p>
<p>“Mary,” he whispered and moved her so that he was looking down into her beautiful face. “It’s love, Mary. That’s our answer. The answer we’ve been searching for all these years. It’s love. Our love.”</p>
<p>Reaching up a trembling hand, she rested it against his smiling face. “I do love you, Bert…”</p>
<p>“And I love you, Mary Poppins. I’ve always loved you as more than my very best friend. You stole my heart the first moment I saw you.”</p>
<p>A smile played on her lips. “You stole mine, too, but I didn’t realize it until years later when it was too late.”</p>
<p>“But it isn’t too late.” Bert pulled her closer, his lips touching hers.</p>
<p>Mary felt the change in his kiss. This kiss was tinged with a burning that filled her veins with the same fire causing her to hold Bert tighter as she experienced something she’d never let herself feel…passion. Her long dormant emotions and sensations now came to life as she clung to him and returned the ardor of his kisses.</p>
<p>Bert felt her respond and groaned as it only added to the desire flooding him. Pulling back, he gazed into her dazed eyes and caressed a thumb over her swollen lips. “I want to love you, Mary.”</p>
<p>“Then love me, Bert,” was her simple reply.</p>
<p>“There’s no bed,” he whispered as his fingers played in her hair.</p>
<p>“In front of the fire will be lovely,” she whispered, remembering the soft fur rug that covered the floor just a few feet away.</p>
<p>Bert nodded. Yes, in front of the fire’s glow would be lovely. It would keep her warm, and would add to the beauty. “You’re beautiful by firelight, Mary,” he finally whispered as he gently sat her up before moving to the rug and holding out his hand for her to join him.</p>
<p>Mary nervously joined Bert on the soft rug and knelt in front of him. “I’m nervous, Bert.”</p>
<p>Bert smiled at her and cupped her face in his hands. “So am I, Mary Poppins…so am I.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Combing his fingers through her ebony tresses, Bert marveled at the silky feel of them. “So soft,” he murmured as his lips neared hers.</p>
<p>Mary’s breath hitched as she felt Bert’s hands gently caressing over her body, his lips making love to hers. She trembled when she felt the buttons of her gown being undone. Her chest rose and fell in anticipation of what was going to happen when she felt the touch of Bert’s hands on her bare skin.</p>
<p>Bert pulled away and took in the skin he’d exposed. It only made his desire grow, and with shaking hands, he drew the gown up over her head, exposing all of the satin skin beneath.</p>
<p>Mary trembled at the look in his eyes. They were dark, and nearly burning her with the want in them. She should have felt embarrassed, but all she felt was the need to be with him…to be loved by him. “Bert…” she pleaded.</p>
<p>Bert gently laid her back against the soft fur rug. The light color of the rug was just enough to enhance her fair skin and dark hair. “Beautiful is what you are, Mary Poppins,” he murmured.</p>
<p>Mary sighed as a shiver washed over her at the way he said her name. Watching as he quickly rid himself of his clothes, she felt herself tremble at the sight of him. His body was well taken care of, the muscles in his arms and chest well defined from years of working miscellaneous labor jobs. He was a gorgeous man, and was all hers. Holding out her arms, she beckoned him to her, the natural instincts she’d so carefully buried behind a wall breaking through and taking over.</p>
<p>Carefully laying down against her warm body, Bert rested his weight on his arms as he looked down into her dark blue eyes. “Are you sure, Mary?” he asked, his voice filled with the desire that was nearly overwhelming him. For so long he’d dreamed of this moment, and now here he was, the heat of her body pressing against his.</p>
<p>Mary nodded then inhaled sharply when his hand cupped her breast and gently kneaded it before lifting it to his mouth. Feeling his tongue rasping over the taut nipple, she arched into him. “Ooh,” she moaned and buried her fingers in his hair as his mouth continued is beautiful torture.</p>
<p>Bert wanted to take this slow, to build her desire, but the way she was responding to him was slowly shredding his control. Moving from her breasts, he trailed kisses up her chest, nuzzling her neck. Breathing softly against her ear, he felt her shiver and slowly moved his hand over her curves. Caressing her thighs, he watched her eyes go wide as he gently pushed against them.</p>
<p>“Bert!” she cried out at the feel of his fingers caressing the sensitive flesh between her thighs and dug her fingers into the fur of the rug.</p>
<p>“Easy, Mary,” he murmured as he gently slid his finger into the wet heat of her. Leaning forward, he kissed her as he slowly worked her body into a greater arousal. Nipping at her soft lips, he swallowed her moan then brushed her tongue with his as he explored the sweet recesses of her mouth.</p>
<p>“Please…” she begged as she arched against him, her body so tight she felt as though she would snap in two.</p>
<p>“Just let go and feel it, Love.” Bert encouraged and watched with satisfied pleasure as she let her body take complete control. Her orgasmic cry caused his body to harden and nearly sent him over the edge and had him biting his lip to retain the last thread of restraint.</p>
<p>Mary’s chest heaved as she tried to pull air into her lungs and clear her head of the fog. Opening her hazy blue eyes, she wrapped her arms around Bert’s neck. “I want more, Bert.” She whispered as her fingers combed through his damp hair.</p>
<p>Bert smiled and kissed her nose. “You’re going to get your wish,” he returned huskily as he pushed against her and slowly slide inside.</p>
<p>“Ahh,” she whimpered, her eyes never leaving his as she acclimated herself to the fullness of his body in hers.</p>
<p>“Are you alright?” he asked as he brushed a damp strand of hair from her forehead.</p>
<p>“Mmm hmm.” She nodded and wrapped her legs around him.</p>
<p>Slowly he moved against her, beads of sweat breaking out on his forehead as he concentrated on holding himself back to give her the greatest amount of pleasure. Lowering his mouth to her breast, he suckled the taut nipple into his mouth, his rough tongue rasping against the sensitive flesh.</p>
<p>“Bert! Please!” She was about to go mad at the slow pace he had set. “No more,” she panted out.</p>
<p>Bert’s control was shattered at the sound of her pleas and his body moved in a faster rhythm until he was wrapping his arms tightly around her, his face against her neck as he buried himself as deep inside her clenching body as was possible. “I can’t hold on anymore,” he growled.</p>
<p>“Let go,” she whimpered and held him tighter.</p>
<p>“I love you, Mary Poppins,” he panted out.</p>
<p>“I love you, Bert,” she cried as her body shuddered beneath him.</p>
<p>Bright lights swirled around them, lifting them from the fur rug in front of the fire in the tiny cottage and landing them in a soft bed in a beautifully decorated room with the sounds of the city outside filtering in through the windows.</p>
<p>Bert mumbled and slid from Mary’s body to her side, pulling her into his arms. “Mary?”</p>
<p>Mary blinked her eyes and slowly looked around the room. “Bert?”</p>
<p>“What happened?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Where are we?” she wondered.</p>
<p>“Well, we’re not in the drawing anymore,” he murmured as he took in their new surroundings. Then it dawned on him. “Mary!” he shouted and sat up, his hands gripping her arms as he smiled into her confused face.</p>
<p>“What is it?”</p>
<p>“We’re free!” he laughed. “We’re finally free. This was it all along.”</p>
<p>“What ever are you talking about?” She was still confused, but his excitement was contagious and she laughed.</p>
<p>“The <em>thing</em>. It wasn’t just love, it was telling each other and showing each other.”</p>
<p>Mary wrapped her arms around Bert’s neck with a delighted, “Oh Bert,” and held tight.</p>
<p>“Oh Mary. We can finally start our life together.”</p>
<p>“We can finally stop holding back our feelings,” she whispered, tears of happiness slowly rolling down her cheeks.</p>
<p>Rocking her, Bert sighed in pure contentment. He had the woman he loved in his arms, they were free of their duties to serve others and neglect themselves, and through their love they had gained something that had eluded them all their lives…complete perfection.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>